


Love and Lust

by JakNugget



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Completed, Cute, F/M, Five chapters, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Smut, Please Love me, Racist humans, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has insomnia, Reader-Insert, Sad Sans, Sweet, brief mention of reader's family, brief mention of reader's insomnia, click here, dont scroll down, gender neutral reader, has lust in the name but has no smutty time, i need love, i need views, im so alone, murder and insomnia are not main parts of the story, okay nevermind no one loves this story lel, please, please dont leave, please please please, reader's family was killed in backstory, sfw, this story needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakNugget/pseuds/JakNugget
Summary: Humans had hated monsters for hundreds of years. In fact, they were the very things humans made horror films about. They’d changed the definition of a monster to something horrific. Now humans feared and despised monsters. So when hundreds of them came out from a mountain and started coming into their cities, you could imagine the reaction.Thankfully, monsters weren’t all killed or sent back Underground. However, they were given barely any rights, and it was nearly impossible to get a home or a job as a monster. Hell, just walking down the street as one could get them killed by some racist.In fact, it was because of a monster starting to work at the same place as you that started it all…





	1. Prologues and Backstories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



> Have fun reading a cute Sans x Reader story. Reader-Chan has a tragic backstory, but there's no graphic description and it's only a brief mention. It's literally a plot device I used to help Sans feel like he isn't alone in his suffering.
> 
> I have many more stories you can read, including Sans x Reader in my oneshots compilation!

Monsters had been trapped in the Underground for a long time. Years and years of never seeing the stars caused their faith to start to dwindle. Their hope only returned when they started collecting the seven souls to break the Barrier.

Of course, that was before Frisk showed up.

Frisk was the eighth human to fall, and the seventh human to be attacked in order to take their soul. However, it seemed that Frisk had a trick up their sleeve. Determination.

Determination was the will to live, the will to keep on fighting even after you’ve already lost. And this human had a lot of it. Frisk made friends with everyone in the Underground, causing each monster to drop their weapons one by one. In the end, the Barrier was broken, and all of the monsters were finally released into what they hoped would be a happy ending.

However, Frisk seemed to have a different plan. They used the power of Reset, the ability to turn back time to any “Save Point,” and have their fun all over again in whatever way they chose. Using Reset, Frisk turned back the clock to the second they fell, making friends with monsters all over again. They spared over and over again until they grew bored.

That was when things got ugly. Frisk decided that, instead of sparing everyone, they would kill everyone. Slowly but surely, their LV grew, until every monster in the Underground had been wiped out.

And then they did it again.

And again.

And again.

They never thought what they were doing was wrong, that it might be hurting someone. After all, there was no one who remembered their genocide. There was no one who would make them pay for their actions.

No one but Sans.

Sans remembered everything. Every spare, every act, every fight, every kill. And every time the brat’s LV grew to nineteen, and they walked into Judgement Hall to finish off the last monsters, Sans was there. He fought with all he had, killing Frisk over and over again. Until finally, they won. With Sans gone, there was no one to stop them from killing the final enemy, King Asgore.

No one but themselves.

It was quite strange, really. They’d done it a hundred times before, and yet, this one felt different. Almost like a piece of Frisk’s blackened heart was yelling, begging, screaming for Frisk to stop.

Now, Frisk decided to pay no attention to this voice in their head. They walked into the Throne Room, ready to kill Asgore once again. But suddenly, their mind was flooded with memories from all the good times they’d had with monsterkind.

Eating pie with Toriel.

Cooking with Papyrus and Undyne.

Making puns and balancing hotdogs on their head with Sans.

All of these memories flowed into their head, and Frisk did something they hadn’t done since their first genocide route.

They cried.

They regretted everything they’d done. Every murder they committed, every LV they earned, every Reset they put Sans through. Reaching out, they hovered between two choices. And for the first time in a long time, they chose to spare.

After giving mercy to Asgore, they pressed the Reset button for one final time. They spared during every fight and made friends with every monster. And, once the Barrier had been broken, they destroyed Reset for good. Now everyone could finally be happy.

Except that wasn’t how things turned out.

Every monster Frisk had ever met in the Underground had been born full of hope. They all believed the Surface would be a magical place, where every monster could be free and happy. They could watch the clouds during the day and the stars during the night. They could run and play without worrying about running into a wall of the cave. They could do anything, as long as they were on the Surface.

But when monsterkind stepped onto the Surface for the first time in years, that wasn’t how it turned out.

Humans had hated monsters for hundreds of years. In fact, they were the very things humans made horror films about. They’d changed the definition of a monster to something horrific. Now humans feared and despised monsters. So when hundreds of them came out from a mountain and started coming into their cities, you could imagine the reaction.

Thankfully, monsters weren’t all killed or sent back Underground. However, they were given barely any rights, and it was nearly impossible to get a home or a job as a monster. Hell, just walking down the street as one could get them killed by some racist.

In fact, it was because of a monster starting to work at the same place as you that started it all…


	2. Puns and Blushing Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: BEWARE OF BAD PUN MAKERS. WILL MAUL TRESPASSERS WITH BAD PUNS.

You were just getting into work when you heard the news. The new security guard at work was a monster! Everyone you worked with was either terrified or disgusted. Your boss must have received dozens of complaints. You, along with your boss, were the only ones at work who didn’t think of monsters as the vile of the earth. Your boss was a little scared of them, sure, but only because of how monsters are always portrayed in stories. You, however, knew that monsters definitely weren’t the worst thing on the planet. It was humans. They were sick and cruel, and hurt people at every turn, whereas you hadn’t heard of a single incident happening because of a monster since they’d arrived. In fact, wasn’t it human beings who declared war on them before cruelly trapping them underground forever like they were the villains in some anime? All in all, you had your doubts.

And that was the exact reason why you chose to sit with the monster at lunch.

The table he had sat at was completely empty, save for him, and you felt a little bad for the skeleton. So you decided to sit right across from him, pulling out your lunch and starting to dig in. The skeleton looked up in surprise upon seeing you sit down, astounded that anyone would dare go near him.

“aren’t you scared of me?” he asked, head slightly tilted.

“Tibia honest, I’m terrified,” you winked. “Down to the bone,”

The skeleton’s eye sockets widened, and he started to snicker. The other people in the break room gave a weary look in his direction.

“i never would have thought i’d find someone just as humerus as me,” he said, winking back.

Oh, it was so on.

“I gotta admit, you’re much more hip than I thought you would be,”

“that one really got under my skin,”

“Do you not have the stomach for my bone-afide puns?”

“i guess i’m just a bonehead,”

“Yeah, you’re a real numskull,”

You heard a coworker whisper to another, “Shit, there’s two of them now,”

“Hey, where do you put a skeleton who’s being naughty?” you asked with a smirk.

The punny skeleton blushed and didn’t say anything. You leaned close to his face, and with a serious expression, you whispered, “A rib cage.” The skeleton burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

“Damn it, i give in! you are the ultimate pun master!” he said between laughs.

“You are a mere skele-pun. Kneel before me, mortal,” you said smugly.

“i didn’t think there’d be someone into puns who worked here!” he said excitedly.

You smiled. “Same. It’s nice to have someone to tell jokes with. All of the people here just give me disgusted looks,”

He nodded sadly. “i know what that feels like,”

“Yeah,” you agreed, sighing. “But you don’t need to worry about me. Unlike most of the assholes here, I don’t think monsterkind is bad. In fact, if anything, I’d say humans are the horrible ones,”

“good to hear,” he said with a grin.

“By the way, what’s your name? Mine’s (Y/n),”

“it’s sans. sans the skeleton,”

After that, the two of you ate lunch every day, telling jokes and chatting. It was the most fun you’d had in a long time. After just two days, you met his brother, Papyrus. Sans left his lunch at home so often that Papyrus had to bring it to him nearly every other day. While Papyrus was very loud, you found the tall skeleton to be a fun guy to hang around. He was a pretty innocent monster, unbeknownst to most of the troubles in the world. He seemed to see the good in everyone, including you.

“I’M GLAD YOU’RE HANGING OUT WITH MY BROTHER, (Y/N)! I WAS TERRIBLY AFRAID THAT HE WOULDN’T MAKE ANY FRIENDS!” he said one day after bringing Sans his food.

You smiled. “Of course. Besides, Sans couldn’t get rid of me if he tried. We’re a skeleton crew now,”

Papyrus’ eyes widened, and his expression turned to one of rage. “DON’T YOU DARE,”

“nah, i would have marrow-ly escaped your grasp,” he snickered.

“PLEASE STOP!”

“That was a good one. It just cracks me up,”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL, (Y/N)!”

“you’re right, she isn’t cool at all. you saw right through her, paps,”

“I HATE YOU. BOTH OF YOU,” he yelled before leaving.

You and Sans both snickered, although you felt just a tad guilty for angering Papyrus. Once the two of you had finished your food, Sans got up to go back to work. However, before he did, he asked you a question.

“do you wanna go out for lunch tomorrow?,” he offered.

You raised an eyebrow, smiling. “Are you asking me out on the date?”

Sans blushed and madly shook his skull. “no, that’s not what i meant!”

You smirked. “Too bad. I was really looking forward to the bone zone,”

Sans’ blue blush spread all over his face. You laughed, happy to see you’d embarrassed him.

“Just kidding. I’d love to have lunch,” you asked.

Sans nodded. “i’ll, um, meet you outside the building tomorrow then,”

He still seemed a little flustered, making you relish in glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I just love a flustered Sans, don't you?


	3. Discrimination and Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have some racist humans in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a certain sweet skele is going to have a bad time...

You sat on the curb of the parking lot outside work, waiting for Sans. You hadn’t been there for more than a few minutes, but you were still a little afraid he wasn’t going to show. Wouldn’t he rather have lunch with his monster friends? Your thoughts were interrupted by the voice of someone familiar.

“you ready to go, kiddo?” Sans asked, sitting on the curb next to you.

You jumped, yelling an obscenity. Turning to Sans in awe, you asked him how he had been so quiet.

“no one really notices me,” he replied, setting you up for a joke.

“Well, you are a no-body,” you snickered.

“that one was a bit of a stretch. i guess you’re bone-dry on skele-puns,” he winked.

You laughed. “Good one. Wait, did you just call me kiddo?”

“yup,”

“I’m not a kid,”

The skeleton raised an eyebrow. “well, you certainly act like one,”

“Just don’t call me that,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“okay, what if I call you kitten?”

“What? No! Why would you call me that?”

“because you’re adorable but feisty,”

You gave him the middle finger. Sans laughed and asked if you were ready to go.

You nodded. “Are we taking your car? I don’t have one,”

But Sans shook his head. “neither do i. let’s just walk. i have a shortcut,”

“Alright, but how long will it take?” you asked, following him as he walked inside.

“not too long,”

Suddenly, instead of being in the lobby of the building, you were standing at the doorway of a restaurant! Your eyes were wide and you stammered as you tried to speak.

“That’s, um, one fast shortcut, Sans,” you said, too astounded to think of anything else to say.

The skeleton chuckled. “no need to worry, kitten. you’re not hallucinating. i can teleport,”

You nodded slowly. “Right. I forgot monsters have magic. And don’t call me that,”

Leading you to a seat at the bar, Sans asked if you wanted fries or a burger. When you asked for both, he told a fire monster in a bartender’s outfit to get both of you fries and a burger. The fire monster headed in the back, going to prepare your food, and you turned to Sans.

“So, this is a monster restaurant?” you asked.

“yeah. grillby’s was my favorite place to eat in the underground, and ever since he moved his restaurant to the surface, i have food here when i can. you’ll see, this place has delicious food,” he explained.

“You sure I’m welcome here?”

“what do you mean by that?”

“Well, most humans don’t really treat monsters right, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys didn’t really want one around them,”

Sans smiled. “no need to worry. monsters don’t dislike humans at all. we just want to have freedom, ya know?”

You nodded. “Good to hear,”

After a few minutes of small talk, the flaming bartender returned with your food.

“Thanks, hottie,” you said with a wink.

Sans nearly choked on his food, and a darker shade of fiery orange appeared on the fire monster’s face. You supposed that was his blush.

“g-good pun, kitten,” he said, holding back a laugh. “grillby, this is (Y/n),”

Grillby nodded but didn’t say anything. You supposed he was just the quiet type. After realizing he had called you kitten again, you squirted him in the face with ketchup.

After lunch, the two of you had to return to work. Unfortunately, one of your coworkers had seen you with Sans and told everyone in the building. Your work was interrupted several times by the different people, all astounded that you would go anywhere near a monster.

“How are you not terrified of that thing?” someone asked.

“You should have killed it while its guard was down,” grumbled another.

By the end of the day, you’d decided that none of the people there were your friends anymore.

After work was finally over, you headed outside to go home. However, you saw Sans walking out of the building and stopped to say hello. When you saw his face, you could see that he’d been attacked by someone. There was a crack in his skull going from his right eye socket to halfway down the back of his head. You rushed over to the skeleton with a concerned expression on your face.

“What the hell happened, Sans? Are you okay?” you asked, worried.

But Sans brushed it off like it was nothing. “i’m fine. some guy in security just threw a rock at me. no biggie,”

Your eyes widened, and you looked at the ground in guilt. “It’s my fault, isn’t it? It’s because I’ve been hanging out with you!”

Sans flinched, confirming that was the reason why. “look, it wasn’t your fault. you weren’t the one who threw the rock at me. besides, the crack will heal in a few weeks anyways,”

“Do you still wanna hang out? Because if not, then I’m completely fine with that,” you asked, still not convinced you were free of blame.

The monster’s eye sockets widened, and he shook his head madly. “what? no! i love hanging out with you!”

“Good, cause I don’t wanna stop either,” you said with a smile. “Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday, Sans,”

“Wait, (Y/n),” he said as you turned to leave.

You turned back to face him, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t say anything for a while. When he finally spoke, he had a bit of a blush on his face.

“i was wondering, since neither of us have work tomorrow, do you wanna maybe hang out again?” he asked, scratching the back of his neckbone.

You smiled. “I’d love to. Here, I’ll give you my number. Call me anytime you like,”

Pulling out a slip of paper, you scribbled your number on it and folded it up before giving it to Sans.

“thanks. see you tomorrow, then,”

You nodded and started to walk in the direction of home, waving at him as you went.

“See you!” you called.

Sans smiled. The next day was sure to be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, they hurt our Sansy. Time to find Chara to take care of them.
> 
> Also, really, Sans? "Kitten?" Although, I am the writer soooo....


	4. Dinner and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader-Chan and Sans go on a date and Papyrus has to sit through more bad puns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could the flames be? A fireplace? Some steamy times? Grillby?

You woke to the sound of your phone ringing. Groaning, you grabbed the cell and answered the call.

“heya,” said Sans.

“Why are you calling so early?”

“i thought you said to call anytime,” he replied. “besides, it’s six in the evening. i called you all day,”

“Yeah, six is early for me,”

The skeleton chuckled. “anyways, you wanna hang out?”

“Sure. Where do you wanna go?”

“my bro is making spaghetti for dinner. i can pick you up if you give me your address,”

“Okay, let me hang up so I can text it to you,” you said.

“alright, then I’ll see you soon,”

“Yup,”

Hanging up, you texted the monster your address and got out of bed. You’d barely started to get dressed when you heard a knock on the door.

“Shit, I forgot he can teleport!”

You threw on the clothes you’d chosen and ran to the door, brushing your hair as you went. You heard another knock just as you got to the door. Opening it, you saw Sans standing there. He wore a blue hoodie with faux fur lining and some black shorts with white stripes.

“heya,”

“Wait here a moment,” you said, slamming the door in his face.

You finished getting ready before opening the door again.

“Sorry about that. You were too fast for me,”

“nah, it’s fine. i probably should have given you more time to get ready anyways,” he replied with a grin. “you ready to go?”

You nodded and took your keys out of your purse, closing the door behind you and locking it. Sans held out his hand.

“you wanna take a shortcut?”

A little hesitant, you slowly placed your dainty hand on his. Sans’ bony fingers were a little cold, but welcoming all the same as he pulled you in, wrapping his arms around you. You blushed, surprised he had pulled you in like that. Just then, you saw a flash of blue light, and, when your vision returned, you saw that you were in front of a house decorated with christmas lights.

“sorry about that. we were going a little farther than last time, and i didn’t want you to get lost in the time-space continuum,” he said, scratching the back of his neckbone.

“It’s fine. Just, uh, ask me next time please,”

He nodded, feeling a little guilty.

The house sat next to several other monster homes, which made sense, seeing sas monsters were banned from buying and renting most houses and apartments. Sans unlocked the front door and led you inside, taking off his coat and dropping it on the carpet. You snickered, but didn’t say anything of his messiness. Looking around the place, you could see a couch and a TV on a stand against the wall opposite it. To the right of the couch was a doorway leading into a kitchen, and on the left was a staircase leading to the upstairs. There were three doors upstairs, and a painting of a cartoon bone hung on the wall to the left of the door in the middle. The left door had yellow caution tape with “NO GIRLS ALLOWED,” “NO BOYS ALLOWED,” and “PAPYRUS ALLOWED,” scribbled onto it. You guessed that was Papyrus’ room. The door on the very right was blank, but it had some sort of multicolored magic flames coming out from the crack under the door. You decided to stay away from that room. The middle door was partially open, but the room looked completely empty from what you could see.

“Nice house,” you commented.

“It’s not much, but it works. It looks the same as our old house in the Underground. We rebuilt it after moving up here. The only difference is the new room we put in upstairs. We have absolutely no idea what to do with it,” he said. “Or rather, we just can’t agree on what we want,”

Just then, Papyrus walked in through the front door.

“AH, (Y/N)! I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED FOR DINNER!” he said cheerfully. “I HOPE YOU DID NOT HAVE TO WAIT LONG. I STEPPED OUT FOR AN HOUR TO REPLENISH THE CONTENTS OF OUR KITCHEN,”

When you first met The Great Papyrus, you had been a little alarmed by his loud voice. However, you slowly had gotten used to his habit of speaking in uppercase.

“don’t worry, paps. we didn’t wait long at all. we just got here,” Sans replied, sitting down on the couch.

“You food have invited us to go grocery shopping with you,” you said.

“yeah, paps. we would have had a good thyme,”

“STOP IT,”

“I just clove good seasoning,”

“yeah, anyone who says otherwise should get chives,”

“I SWEAR TO ASGORE,”

“But I just love me some meat, too,”

“i finally meat the woman of my dreams,”

“I WILL DUST YOU,”

“No way. I have some serious beef with you, mister,”

“don’t be a chicken,”

“NEITHER OF YOU ARE GETTING DINNER,”

You gasped and turned to Papyrus. “No, Papyrus, don’t take away dinner!”

Papyrus sighed. “Alright, fine. You can have-”

“It’s my only veal to live,”

Papyrus said nothing. Setting down the groceries, he walked over to you and Sans.

“IF EITHER OF YOU SAYS A SINGLE PUN, I WILL USE BOTH OF YOUR SKULLS AS MIXING BOWLS!” he screeched, nearly breaking your eardrums.

“Okay,” you said in a small voice.

“um, hey, kitten, why don’t we, um, go to my room?”

“Sounds good. Don’t call me that,”

The both of you practically leaped up the stairs and into the door to the far right.

“i’ve never been more scared in my life, and i’ve fought against a genocidal maniac with the power of a god before,” sans whispered.

“Me neither. Wait, you did what?”

“long story,”

“Okay?” you said, still extremely confused.

After dinner was served, the three of you chowed down on Papyrus’ delicious meal. Sans had told you that his cooking used to be horrible, but it had gotten much better over time. And it definitely had. The spaghetti was absolutely amazing, and you thanked Papyrus for the meal several times. When it came time for you to go home, Papyrus gave you a big hug even though you’d likely see him the next time Sans forgot his food. Of course, Sans used his “shortcut” to take you home. When you arrived, however, you saw something you didn’t quite expect.

The whole place was in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared of Papy now too. I've unleashed a dark side I don't think anyone (but the AUs) knew he had...


	5. Over-Sized Shirts and Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the tragic backstory hooo jeez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE: TRAGIC BACKSTORY AND SAD SANS AHEAD.

When you and Sans had arrived at your home, you’d found out that the whole place had been set aflame. Of course, your neighbors had called the fire department, but the house was still almost completely burned to the ground. There was no way you’d be able to live in it again, so, until you found a place to stay, you were crashing with Sans and Papyrus. They did have that extra room, after all. Of course, all of your belongings were destroyed in the fire, but you still had your money of course. However, insurance only gave you enough to get a new bed and a few items of clothing. It was better than nothing though.

The only issue was the house. There were nearly no houses for sale or rent, and the ones that were on the market were way above your budget. So until someone lowered their asking price or a new place was put on the market, you’d be staying with the skeletons.

The day after moving in, you were taking a shower when you saw that there was no shampoo or conditioner.

“Sans!” you called from the shower.

You saw a blue flash from outside the curtain, signifying Sans’ arrival.

“heya,”

“Where the fuck is the shampoo and conditioner?”

“what’s that?”

You paused for a moment, realization dawning upon you. Sans and Papyrus are skeletons. Skeletons don’t have hair.

Goddamnit.

“Fuck, nevermind. I’ll have to go buy some,” you groaned.

“okay then? see ya later,” he said, warping out of the bathroom.

You rolled your eyes. Was he really so lazy he couldn’t even open the door? Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to let out the cold air?

You finished your shower and got out to realize you didn’t have any sleepwear. You must have forgotten to buy it. Sighing, you stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover you up. And for some reason, the only towel in the bathroom was barely long enough to cover your ass. You just hoped neither of the brothers saw you. You had almost made it to your room when you heard someone behind you catcall. You slowly turned to see Sans leaning against the door to his room. You blushed and tried to pull down the towel a bit, which only succeeded in showing your boobs even more.

“What do you want, Sans?” you groaned. “I kinda need to get dressed, as you can see,”

“sorry. just couldn’t help but notice that you chose to grab a short towel instead of one that covers you more,” he chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. “There weren’t any longer ones, moron,”

“did you check under the sink in the way back?”

“No?”

“there you go,”

You sighed. “Whatever. I’m gonna go try and find comfortable clothing to sleep in,”

“why do you need to do that?” the skeleton asked.

“I forgot to buy pajamas at the store and now not only is everything closed, but I don’t really have the money for more clothing anyways,” you explained.

Sans nodded. “wait a moment. i’ll be right back,”

He went into his room, leaving you to stand there and wait. You shivered a bit, cold from being all wet. Sans came back out of the room after a few moments and tossed you what looked like a shirt. You caught the shirt with the hand that wasn’t being used to hold up your towel and looked at it in confusion.

“you can wear that to bed if you want,” he said, noticing your confusion. “don’t worry, it’s clean,”

You smiled. “Thanks, Sans,”

He blushed.

“anytime,”

When you put the shirt on, you noticed that it was surprisingly too big for you. Sans was a pretty small skeleton, but the shirt was still kinda ginormous. Maybe he just wore baggy shirts. Either way, the shirt was still much better than a tank top and jeans to sleep in. After a while, you realized that the shirt had a very distinct smell. It had the scent of cigarettes and ketchup. Now, the ketchup could easily be explained, he did drink it all the time, after all. But you never knew he smoked.

During the middle of the night, you heard a cry for help. You rushed out of bed and followed the noise to Sans’ room. The door was thankfully unlocked, so you ran inside to find Sans crying in his bed. He was curled into a ball, a blue flame emitting from his eye. Even though there was no light in the room, you could still see very clearly due to the flame in his eye.

You rushed to Sans, hugging him tightly to try to calm him down. He tried to shove you away out of fear, but your grip was too tight. He hit and kick you, screaming “don’t touch me,” but you didn’t let go, and eventually he settled down. He continued to sob, clutching you tightly as he let all of his feelings out. After what seemed like an hour, he finally stopped crying. His bony hands still tightly clutched your shirt, and tear marks stained his cheeks. You slowly let go of the embrace, a concerned look on your face.

“What happened?” you asked. “What happened to scare you that much, Sans?”

“i- i had a bad d- dream,” he stammered. “sorry to wake you,”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad I was woken up!” you replied.

“What happened in the dream?” you asked. “Why were you in tears, and why were you so afraid of me when I tried to touch you?”

“i thought you were someone else. sorry for hitting you, kitten,”

You figured now wasn’t the right time to tell him to not call you that.

“And the dream?”

“i have them all the time. they’re all about… my time in the underground,” he said, hesitant to explain.

“What? I thought the Underground was peaceful! What happened there?” you asked, worried about what traumatic experiences he’d been through.

“It was peaceful. that was before frisk,”

Sans told you everything, from Frisk and their genocide to the Resets. When he was done, you were more concerned than ever.

“And you never told anyone about that brat?” you demanded. “Why would you keep that all in?”

“there’s no point. every time i told everyone, they’d always forget as soon as the kiddo died. the only reason i’m telling you this is because, like i said, frisk finally stopped what they did. i even saw them break their reset button,” he explained. “the genocide is finally over, but these damn nightmares won’t stop,”

“I understand. I know how horrible this is for you,” you said, putting your hand on his collarbone.

But Sans grew angry at that. “you think you know what i went through? you know what it’s like to lose your family and friends over and over again?”

“Yes, I do. You weren’t the only one who went through a tragic experience,” you said.

“what do you mean?”

“These are thick walls, Sans. Papyrus doesn’t hear your cries at night, I’m guessing. The only reason I heard them was because I was already awake,” you explained. “I don’t sleep anymore. At least, not most nights,”

“what happened?”

“My family was murdered,” you said simply. “I was eighteen and about to move out of my house. The guy was gonna kill me too, but I managed to escape,”

Sans looked astounded. “sorry. i- i shouldn’t have yelled at you without knowing your situation,”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know,” you said, turning to look at the clock on the wall. “Are you okay to sleep?”

You stood up. However, Sans immediately grabbed your arm. You winced in pain from the tight grip he had on you. Noticing, Sans let go.

“sorry. it’s just that, um, could you stay here a while? i just don’t wanna be alone,” he said, scratching the back of his neckbone. “i mean, i usually have more than one nightmare per night, and i don’t want to go through that a second time tonight,”

You smiled. “Of course,”

You laid down next to Sans, pulling him in close. He was a little poky and uncomfortable, but you didn’t care. Sans soon fell asleep in your arms, snoring softly in his sleep. You wondered how a skeleton could snore. After all, they didn’t have the necessary parts to do so. Although, there were a lot of things Sans and Papyrus could do that they shouldn’t be able to. It was probably just because they were composed of magic…

And just like that, you fell asleep, resting peacefully for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they snuggled....


	6. Crushes and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cute chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make like Oprah real quick:
> 
> You get some fluff and you get some fluff and you get some fluff and you get some fluff!

When you woke, you found that Sans had ended up laying on you, his head resting on your chest. His fingers clenched the fabric of your shirt, and a leg wrapped around your waist. It was quite cute, but also very uncomfortable. However, you didn’t want to wake the sleeping monster. Despite what he had said, Sans didn’t wake from a bad dream again during the night. You guessed he usually didn’t get a lot of sleep, due to the bags he often sported under his eyes, so, instead of disturbing Sans’ rest, you napped some more.

The next time you woke up was because Sans was gently shaking you. He grinned when your eyes opened.

“heya,”

You yawned and slowly sat up. Looking around, you realized you were in Sans’ room. It took a moment, but you remembered the events that had transpired the night before. You blushed, remembering that you and Sans had cuddled the night before.

“thanks for comforting me last night. it really helped,” he said. “i haven’t slept soundly in a long time,”

You nodded. “Same here. I guess it just helps to not be alone,”

Sans hopped out of bed and headed to his closet to get dressed. You stretched and got out of bed as well, heading to the door to get ready yourself. Once you were back in your room, you picked out some clothing to wear for the day. You were choosing between a blue shirt and a black one when you had a thought. Sans would probably prefer me in something blue. Wait, what? Why would you care about what he thinks? Whatever, you’re wearing the black shirt.

After you’d changed, you headed out into the hallway to find Sans waiting for you.

“hey. i was wondering if you could keep what happened last night a secret between us,” he said, walking up to you. “it’s just than paps will probably freak out and get all excited, like we’re, um, dating or something,”

“Of course,” you replied.

“thanks,” he said, walking down the stairs with you. Noticing your clothes, he chuckled a bit.

“What is it?”

“it’s just that i think you’d look better in blue,”

You blushed. A small voice said ‘told you so’ in your mind. You decided to ignore it.

“Well, then maybe I’ll find something blue to wear tomorrow,”

Now it was Sans’ turn to blush. He looked away, trying to hide the blue hue that had spread across his face. The two of you walked to the door in silence. Reaching it, Sans turned to you and held out his hand.

“ready to go, kitten?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” you said before realizing what he’d called you. Sighing, you spoke. “Why do you have to call me that?”

Sans chuckled as you took his hand. Pulling you in, he wrapped his arms around you and whispered into your ear.

“it’s because you’re cute,”

Before you could react, you saw a flash of bright blue light and you arrived at work. Sans let go of you, disappearing before you could say anything. A blush covered your face.

“Whatever,” you huffed, heading inside.

You were so confused. Why did Sans do that? Did he like you? You didn’t understand. If he did like you, how did you feel about him? You did kinda enjoy sleeping so close to him, even if he was hard and poky in some places. Not only that, but someone who was just a friend wouldn’t be able to make you blush so often. Was he really more than a friend to you? Ugh, you hated this dumb emotion crap! That’s it, you were just going to ask him!

After work, you went outside to find Sans waiting on the curb near the door. You sat down next to the skeleton.

“I have something I need to talk to you about,” you said, not looking at him.

“me too,” he replied. “can i go first? it’s kind of important,”

“Sure,”

Sans held his breath before speaking. “Do you like me?”

You froze, unable to say anything. Sans, noticing your reaction, grew scared.

“uh, hey, (y/n)? you okay?”

Suddenly, you started to laugh. Sans looked almost mortified.

“uh, what’s so funny?”

You held up a finger, continuing to laugh. After you’d settled down, you spoke.

“It’s just funny. That was my question too,” you replied.

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “that’s what you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah,” you said, nodding. “I’ve been thinking about the answer to your question all day. And, honestly Sans, I don’t see how I couldn’t like you,”

“You’re perfect! You love puns, you’re sweet and funny, and you have baggage, just like me. There’s nothing about you I don’t like, save for your freaky ketchup addiction,”

“hey, ketchup is delicious,”

“Whatever you say,” you snickered. “But Sans, of course I like you. Like I said, you’re perfect,”

Sans blushed, turning his head away. After a moment, he spoke.

“Well, I’m anything but perfect. But thank asgore you said yes. i was about to have a heart attack,” he replied. “I like you too, (y/n). You’re fucking awesome, how could I not like you?”

You smiled. “Glad you feel that way,”

That night, instead of sleeping in your own bed, you ended up in Sans’. He had come to you before you’d gone to bed, asking if you’d stay with him.

“i think it’ll help both of us sleep better, like it did last time,” he’d said with a sheepish grin.

And so, you fell asleep in Sans’ bed, with him spooning you like you were a teddy bear.

Or like you were a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a clever ending woooooo.


	7. Smiles and Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a final chapter!

You woke up to find that Sans had his bony hand in your hair, holding your head against his chest. Because of his tight grip on your hair and the arm he had around your waist, there was no way you were going to be able to get out of bed without waking the lazy skeleton up first. You gently shook Sans, and when that didn’t work, you decided a different tactic. Leaning into where his ear would be, you took a deep breath.

"Get the fuck up!" you screeched, causing the sleeping skeleton to jolt awake.

"what in asgore's name?!" he exclaimed, looking around the room for some sort of enemy. Only finding you, he sighed. "did ya have to do that?"

"You wouldn't wake up," you said innocently.

He rolled his eye lights before letting go of you. You sat up and got out of bed before heading to the door. You waved to Sans before leaving to get dressed in your room. Once you were ready, you headed down to the kitchen to find Sans sitting on the couch and Papyrus making spaghetti for breakfast.

"AH, (Y/N)! I SEE YOU ARE UP! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI BEFORE YOU AND SANS HEAD TO WORK?" Papyrus asked in his usual loud voice.

"I'd love to. Oh, I before I forgetti and regretti, let me write something down with a penne," you said, smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU WRITING DOWN- OH," Papyrus realized what you'd done. "I HATE YOU. BOTH OF YOU,"

"it's smart to write it down if you want it to become a daily rotini," Sans added with a grin.

"These puns are tortellini awesome," you replied.

"GET. OUT. NOW!"

You and Sans were literally thrown out of the house, landing on the lawn. You sat up and rubbed your backside.

"Well, that could have gone better," you said, helping Sans up after getting up yourself.

"yeah," he agreed. "you wanna just go?"

You nodded, taking Sans' outstretched hand. You suddenly found yourself back in front of your work. After saying goodbye to the teleporter, you headed inside to go to work. Several hours later, you went to take your lunch break with Sans but found him nowhere around. You looked around but only found a sign on the wall that read as such:

Due to the number of complaints we have received, the monsters employed here are no longer allowed in this break room.

Your fists clenched. People actually complained? Did it really matter to them that a monster was in the same room as them? You glared at the other employees that were eating. Noticing you, one of your former-friends waved at you.

"Hey, (y/n)! Come and sit over here. You don't have to worry anymore, that beast is finally gone!" they said cheerfully.

You turned and left the room without replying. If Sans couldn't eat in the break room, then neither would you. You went to the front of the building, guessing that he was eating outside. Opening the door, you saw that you were right; Sans was eating a spaghetti sandwich that was obviously made by Papyrus and drinking a bottle of ketchup. You walked over to him and sat down on the curb, pulling out your food. He glanced at you before going back to his sandwich.

"ya didn't have to come out here, you know," he mumbled, even though he seemed happy that you had.

"It was to prove a point," you replied. "Besides, I can't eat lunch unless I have puns on the side,"

Sans smiled.

Maybe it didn't matter where you and Sans ate. Maybe it didn't matter if there was someone out there who didn't like you or Sans. At least you had each other. And, in the end, there were only two things that you and Sans felt for each other.

Love and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Look at the last line! I was planning all of this! Mwahahaha! Either that or I went back and edited it so it had the same ending as the title hehe...
> 
> Either way, this was a fun journey and I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun ride for you, I hope!
> 
> I have many more stories you can read, including Sans x Reader in my oneshots compilation!


End file.
